La llama del dragón dorado
by Aline S.V
Summary: Albus Potter era un chico relativamente tranquilo, su vida era relativamente tranquila, su todo era relativamente tranquilo. Pero el ansiaba algo más... su alma estaba incompleta, así lo sentía. Pero si le falta algo... ¿Qué era ese algo?
1. Regreso

**Capítulo I: Regreso**

El fuego seguía ardiendo, había estado mirando la llama desde hacia una eternidad, parecía como si nunca fuera extinguirse, había veces en que tenía la impresión de que por fin iba a desaparecer y dejaría toda la cueva a oscuras, cosa que le daba algo de pánico… cualquier paso que diera en falso podría costarle la vida. Y seguía viendo, sin parpadear. Volvió a sentir como una piedra caía al vacío, esperaba escuchar algo… pero nada, era como si la caída jamás terminara.

Estaba en una especie de cueva, en el borde de un abismo y al frente tenía lo único que alumbraba el lugar. Parecía una cámara extra por la que no podía ni subir ni bajar, ni entrar ni salir, y aún así él estaba allí. Había un pilar enorme en el medio y en la parte superior ardía un fuego de color dorado.

Él quería saltar y verlo más de cerca, pero tan pronto miraba hacia abajo se arrepentía. Tampoco tenía varita para atraerla ni una escoba para volar, era tan imposible acercarse como lo era salir de ahí, así que se dejó caer al suelo. Y así siguieron pasando los interminables minutos. Se preguntaba hasta cuándo iba a estar metido ahí sin que nadie se diera cuenta de su ausencia.

Entonces oyó un estallido no muy lejos de donde estaba, por unos momentos se alegró por que pensó que estaban buscándolo, pero estaba muy equivocado.

Se echó hacia atrás lo más rápido que pudo para no caer, la orilla se despedazaba abruptamente, las rocas se desprendían y caían al abismo, pero tampoco se oía su golpe contra el suelo… nada.

Albus Potter abrió los ojos esa mañana con una extraña sensación, tenía deseos de aventura… algo se había despertado en él. Había algo nuevo ese año, tenía la impresión de que cosas importantes pasarían. Eso, pensó, era lo que lo estaba poniendo tan deseoso de volver a Hogwarts. ¿Qué cosas importantes, qué era lo que pasaría? La intriga hizo que su estómago se contrajera de la emoción.

Sus ojos divagaron un tiempo en el techo de su habitación color verde crema (¿Cómo no? Si le hace juego con sus ojos verde brillantes) y luego miró el reloj en la mesita de noche en el lado derecho de su cama. Anunciaba las 09:55 AM, su rostro perdió su expresión relajada, y casi al instante se levantó de un salto de la cama y dio tres zancadas hasta la silla dónde había dejado un lote de ropa para ese día y luego salió rápidamente (Casi corriendo) de la habitación. Sabía que si no se apresuraba James le ganaría el baño (Estaba seguro que sería James porque Lily siempre se levantaba más temprano para cultivar el pequeño jardín que tenía escondido en la casa y que ni sus padres sabían que existía, o al menos los tres hermanos creían eso) y después tendría que esperar que él terminara de darse su muy larga ducha para que él pudiera si quiera mirar la llave del lavabo.

-¡lento!-escuchó que decían a su lado, el cuerpo de su hermano le tapó el camino y aunque intentaba adelantarlo él era más rápido y se lo impedía, a veces se lamentaba esto una y otra vez, era el más rápido en el aire, pero algo lento en tierra.

Hubo un portazo y Albus se quedó parado frente a la puerta del baño diciendo una que otra palabrota en voz baja.

-¡iba yo, James!-se quejó levantando la voz.

-eres lento-le respondieron desde dentro.

-¡era mi turno!-volvió a quejarse. Albus era un chico bastante apuesto, muy parecido a su padre, Harry Potter, tenía los ojos verde brillantes como él, pero estos no estaban ocultos tras unos anteojos, y a pesar de su gran parecido, él estaba mucho mejor alimentado de lo que lo estaba su padre a su edad y se notaba, aunque fuera un poco, que era un poco más alto que él cuando tenía quince años. Y a veces se enojaba con facilidad, especialmente si su hermano James lo pasaba a llevar, como ahora.

Pateó la puerta al escuchar el agua de la ducha correr y bajó las escaleras gruñendo maldiciones a su hermano mayor como si se fuera a acabar el mundo.

Entró a la cocina, allí estaban tres personas más un viejo elfo domestico. Su padre, su madre y su hermanita ya estaban vestidos y tomaban el desayuno. Kreacher daba vueltas, con unos guantes y un delantal de cocina, frente al horno, que de seguro le había dicho su padre que se comprara para que no ensuciara su ropa habitual, ahora visiblemente limpia y bien cuidada.

-¡amo Albus!-dijo al verlo-¡buenos días, señor, siéntese!-le decía. Albus le sonrió e hizo lo que pedía.

-buenos días para ti también-le dijo al terminar de acomodarse, dejando la ropa a un lado.

-¿volviste a perder, verdad?-dijo Lily, que ya contaba con trece años de edad. Albus soltó una especie de gruñido a la pregunta.

-tranquilo, Al, es solo un baño, no te alteres-decía su madre con esa típica sonrisa conciliadora.

-supongo-dijo.

Harry posó los ojos en su hijo, que ya había empezado a comer. Estaba algo inquieto, esa mañana se había despertado con un mal presentimiento, de esos que, desde la caída de Lord Voldemort, no había tenido. Era su hijo el que le preocupaba, tan solo verlo entrar le había provocado un dolor inexplicable en el corazón… como advirtiéndole que no lo dejara solo por ningún motivo.

-¿te pasa algo, papá?-Albus le devolvía la mirada, desconcertado, y con la cuchara a medio camino de su boca. Lily también lo miraba, con una ceja en alto y Ginny entrecerró los ojos como diciéndole '_te preocupa algo ¿cierto?_'.

-no sucede nada, Al-contestó con simpleza mientras volvía a fijarse en su tasa de café.

Kreacher dejó un instante sus idas y venidas frente al horno y se dirigió presuroso a donde su amo y dijo:

-¿se le ofrece algo, amo?-preguntó-Kreacher puede ayudar si el amo necesita alguna cosa-decía. Harry lo miró un instante y le sonrió, había aprendido a convivir con ese bribón, de hecho, le ayudaba bastante y lograba que su trabajo fuera menos estresante de lo que ya era. Kreacher se había convertido en una especie de mano derecha en la casa, tanto para sus hijos como para Ginny y él, y de cierta manera se lo agradecía. Y todo había cambiado por un simple relicario que el elfo aún llevaba colgado por el cuello.

-estoy bien Kreacher, no te preocupes-parecía como si las asperezas entre ambos hubieran desaparecido-hazme un favor y dile a James que salga de la ducha y que baje a desayunar-

-como ordene, amo Harry-Kreacher hizo una reverencia exagerada, hasta el punto que su nariz se aplastaba contra el suelo y luego volvió a enderezarse y se esfumó haciendo un estruendo y luego otro cuando apareció escaleras arriba.

-huele rico-decía Lily, ella amaba cuando Kreacher cocinaba galletas.

-ya casi están listas, pero solo se los llevaran de merienda si están tibias para cuando salgamos-advirtió Ginny dulcemente

-¡señor James, señor!-escucharon que Kreacher llamaba desde arriba-¡baje, señor, lo esperan!-

-¡ya salgo, Kreacher!-le respondió James. Segundos después se escuchó que el agua dejaba de caer.

Albus volvió a centrarse en su desayuno, tomó una tarta de melaza que había en el centro de la mesa y comió un pedazo.

Harry volvió a sentir como su corazón se oprimía. Ginny lo tomó de una mano tratando de entender que sucedía.

-¿te sientes bien, querido?-le dijo bajo, pero audible para él, para que los niños no escucharan.

-absolutamente-le contestó de igual forma, dispuesto a no revelar su temor no infundado.

Dos estallidos más y Kreacher apareció de nuevo en la cocina, frente al horno.

-el niño James ya baja, señor-le informó a Harry y volvió hacer una reverencia exagerada, luego tronó los dedos, el fuego que había debajo del horno se apagó al instante, y lo abrió para sacar las galletas recién hechas.

James entró a la cocina secándose el cabello con una toalla que terminó sobre la cabeza de Albus.

-¡James!-dijo mientras se quitaba la toalla de enzima. Y se terminó su desayuno.

-hola ma', hola pa'- saludó mientras se sentaba a un lado de Lily, a quien desordenó el cabello (Como pensarán, James es el hermano cool).

-no fastidies, James-le advirtió su hermana.

-antes te gustaba que te desordenara el cabello-le reclamó intentando sonar dolido.

-¡no es cierto!-Lily se llevó la cuchara a la boca.

-James tómate el desayuno y no molestes-James se fijó en la mirada de su madre y sin decir ni una palabra más tomó su desayuno y comenzó a tragárselo, literalmente.

Albus se levantó de la mesa y fue a dejar su tasa al lavaplatos, suspiró.

-valla que tienes hambre-comentó Lily al ver el desastre que dejaba el mayor de los hermanos Potter al comer.

-James, compórtate, por favor-recalcó la madre-sabes, no estamos en un corral lleno de cerdos para que comas como lo estás haciendo-su voz sonaba severa.

-permiso-emitió débilmente y salió de la habitación, presuroso para ir a bañarse. Valla comienzo de día.

De camino a la estación todos conversaban animadamente mientras él miraba por la ventana u observaba a su padre dirigirle miradas por el espejo retrovisor. Sabía que se estaba preguntando el por qué de esa actitud tan repentinamente lejana, pero es que todo el ánimo con el que se había levanto esa mañana había desaparecido en el mismo momento en que vio a James cerrarle la puerta del baño en sus narices, en realidad tenía una pero ese no es el punto. Albus apoyó la frente en el vidrio de la puerta, observando con expresión aburrida el ir y venir de los autos y la gente. No había nada de interesante en su vida, el Quidditch era lo único que lo salvaba de sus recurrentes depresiones Post-James-Potter, definitivamente, su día se había fastidiado desde el momento en que se topó con su hermano. Tarde o temprano se iban a topar, después de todo viven bajo el mismo techo, a lo que se refería era a la forma del encuentro. Para nadie es agradable que te quiten el baño cuando es tu turno para usarlo ¿no? Es fastidioso. Necesitaba una snitch y su escoba, necesitaba volar un rato para despejar todo ese fastidio, pero un auto no era el lugar indicado para eso. Bueno, ya se le pasaría, era tan solo un enojo pasajero que desaparecería al ver a Rose y a Esc.

-¡Al!-lo zarandeó Lily.

-¿Qué?-atinó a decir.

-ya llegamos-el auto se había detenido. James y sus padres estaban sacando las maletas y las lechuzas. Lily y él eran los únicos sentados aún en sus puestos.

Le sonrió a su hermanita, tan radiante como siempre, pelirroja y con pequitas, la bebé de la familia. James y él se negaban a creer que su pequeña niña tuviera trece años y que ahora una montaña de chicos empezaría a fijarse en ella como una adolescente en todas sus reglas, ahora deberían estar más pendiente de ella. En eso ambos concordaban a la perfección, proteger a su hermana era su prioridad. Y siempre lo iba a ser, como hermanos mayores.

-¿Albus?-llamó ella ahora con una ceja alzada, extrañada.

-nada, Lils, no pasa nada-dijo él con una sonrisa relajada. La presencia de su hermana lo tranquilizaba, le hacía olvidar los malos momentos.

Si, es cierto y ahora ser acordaba. Lily también lo ayudaba a sacarse ese aire fastidiado. Albus empujó levemente a la Lily quién le sonrió de medio lado antes de ir hacia la salida. Por otra parte, él quitó el seguro de la puerta y salió del auto por su lado. Asegurándose de dejar bien cerrada la puerta cuando la puso devuelta en su sitio. Se estiró un poco y fue a ayudar a cargar los carros (Que traía James) ante la mirada extrañada de muchos Muggles que miraban principalmente a las lechuzas alborotadas sobre los baúles.

Albus entrecerró sus ojos un poco más para poder ver entre la humareda del andén, iba con su carrito enfrente y a su lado iban James y Lily empujando otros con sus respectivas lechuzas alborotadas, quizá enojadas, por todo el ajetreo. Albus miró hacia atrás, sus padres venían unos metros más alejados que ellos y parecían buscar a alguien.

-¡Al!-gritaron, era una voz conocida para él así que buscó con la mirada a esa personita que conocía tan bien.

-¡Rosie!-le contestó al verla y se detuvo en seco. Ésta vez abrió y cerró la boca varias veces antes de hablar-te cortaste el cabello-le dijo mientras veía con incredulidad a su prima. Rose Weasley era pelirroja, con ojos azules y piel blanca y con los pómulos llenos de pequeñas, y casi invisibles, pecas. Rose siempre había llevado el cabello largo y tomado en una trenza y había jurado jamás cortarse el cabello porque le gustaba largo, pero parecía haberse contradicho porque ahora el largo de su cabello no pasaba sus hombros-¿Qué te dio por cortártelo? Dijiste que te gustaba largo-alzó una ceja.

-te vez bien, Rosie-habló Lily que había dejado su carrito de lado y la inspeccionaba como a una muñeca.

-gracias-contestó suavemente-le pedí a mamá que me lo cortara, quería probar algo nuevo-contestó la pregunta de Al con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-valla sorpresita…-atinó a decir James.

-¡Rosie, te has cortado el cabello!-esa era la voz de su madre. Albus miró hacia atrás nuevamente, sus padres estaban un paso más lejos que ellos.

-hola, tía Ginny-saludó.

-¿Dónde están tus padres y Hugo?-preguntó su padre que miraba de un lado a otro.

-más allá, estaban subiendo las cosas de Hugo y yo vine a buscarlos, mamá dijo que se estaban tardando demasiado-comentó y las mejillas se le tiñeron de rojo al decir la última frase. Su padre rió.

-¿eso dijo Hermione?-le preguntó-bueno, de todas formas tiene razón, salimos tarde hoy-comentó rascándose levemente la mejilla con un dedo.

-si… porque alguien se tardó mucho en el baño-James movió su cabeza y miró directamente a Albus.

-era mi turno después de todo-gruñó. Ahora volvía a enojarse. Frunció el ceño.

Estaba molesto, James era esto y era aquello… siempre lo molestaba, a veces se preguntaba si no tenía algo mejor que hacer que estar todo el tiempo diciéndole estupideces. No siempre peleaban, eso era cierto, pero odiaba la forma de ser de su hermano, lo quería, pero lo odiaba, a veces le daban ganas de estrujarlo y tirarlo contra la pared o darle una gran cantidad de pastillas vomitivas y otras de ayudarlo a hacer sus típicas bromas. Pero en ese preciso momento no le estaba cayendo nada bien, de hecho ese día estaba de muy mal humor, por lo menos hasta ese entonces lo estaba.

-¡Jimmy!-era Fred, su primo, de cabello oscuro, ojos claros y piel morena. Venía corriendo y llevaba en su mano derecha una pequeña caja de cartón.

-¡Eh, Freddy!-devolvió el saludo.

-ya habían tardado demasiado-dijo sonriente al llegar a su lado.

-es que alguien se quedó mucho tiempo bajo el agua-comentó. Albus lo miró, pero no dijo nada. No iba a caer en su jueguito de nuevo, no se iba a rebajar… no le iba a contestar, iba a ignorarlo, se repitió mientras volvía a fijarse en el resto de la gente que estaba apareciendo detrás de la cortina de humo que en ese instante se disipaba, aunque fuera un poco.

-Jimmy, mira…-decía Fred mientras alzaba la caja de cartón-es el nuevo invento de papá-agregó cuando le pasó la caja.

-¿Qué es?-preguntó con total interés. Broma era el tercer nombre de James (El segundo es Sirius).

-es una acromántula falsa, solo obedece a su dueño… se le da una orden y ¡ZAZ! Quedas envuelto en telaraña-decía mientras evitaba que James abriera la caja.

-así ¿eh?-

-no crece y tiene el tamaño de una tarántula. A Roxanne no le gustó que empapelara su pieza de telaraña-

-¿la vas a llevar a Hogwarts?-preguntó entusiasmado. Albus pudo ver que una expresión media maliciosa se formaba en su rostro y estaba seguro de que era por qué ya estaba planeando su primera broma para el año escolar.

-mamá me lo ha prohibido-contestó.

-de eso yo me encargo-le dijo por lo bajo.

-¡James Potter!-exclamó su madre-ya estás planeando algo… por las barbas de Merlín, un día de estos te van a expulsar, el año pasado armaste un desastre en el despacho del Director, no voy a permitir que armes más-dijo con severidad mientras apartaba con algo de brusquedad a su hijo y extendía la mano hacia Fred-Freddy, dámela-dijo con autoridad. James estaba algo inquieto, se le notaba, quizá porque sentía algo de remordimiento por lo que hizo el año pasado o… por simple miedo a Ginevra Potter. Fred se separó con algo de esfuerzo de su caja de cartón pero, cuando lo hizo, Ginny volvió a sonreír y a ser la misma madre radiante ante cualquier cosa.

-George estaría de acuerdo en que se la llevara-le comentó al oído mientras los demás estaban distraídos en el trayecto para encontrarse con el resto de la parentela.

-Harry…-le dijo en tono de reproche.

-admítelo, si estuviéramos aún en Hogwarts te hubiera encantado ver a esa cosa suelta por el castillo-sonrió.

-quizá-dijo con una sonrisa que la delataba.

-te conozco Ginevra Potter-le comentó mientras pasaba uno de sus brazos por su cintura.

-¡OH, por Merlín, ya empezaron!-se quejó Lily con embarazosa expresión mientras aceleraba el paso con la cara media roja.

-¡OH, Lily!-rió su madre.

Albus también se había sonrojado, no los había visto, pero tanto cuchicheo a su espalda lo ponía algo nervioso. Así que el también aceleró el paso junto a su prima. Alejándose de sus padres, de James y de Freddy que estaban tratando de pasar el incómodo momento contándose chistes.

Harry dejó de sonreír al ver cómo se alejaba, perdiéndose de vista entre la gente y el humo junto a su prima. Una nueva presión en su pecho, como si fuera a perderlo para siempre. Esa sensación que no había experimentado por tantos años estaba ahí de nuevo. En esa época, cuando estaban en guerra, su inseguridad era por el miedo de perder a sus seres queridos, especialmente a Ginny, a Ron y a Hermione. No era por menospreciar a los otros, que también ocupaban gran parte de su corazón y alma, pero ellos eran sus más cercanos. Dicho de otra forma, tenía miedo de perder a los que se convirtieron en su familia. Pero ahora, que estaban en tiempos de paz, no entendía por qué sentía tanto temor por el mediano de sus hijos, Albus, era inexplicable, pero sentía que no debía dejarlo partir esa vez, sentía que debía obligarlo a quedarse en casa con él y lejos de Hogwarts por alguna razón que no entendía.

¿Por qué?

-¡por fin!-exclamó tío Ron al verlos aparecer con los carritos. Aunque solo fueran tres los que hubieran llegado.

-¡hola!-saludó con tono animado. Tío Ron se acercó con una sonrisa, desordenando el cabello de Rose con cuidado.

-¡papá!-se quejó Rose con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo te va, Al?-preguntó.

-bien, supongo, si no contamos a James-dijo mientras sacaba de encima de su baúl la jaula que contenía a su lechuza.

-ustedes no pueden parar de discutir-comentó Tío George, a quien le faltaba una oreja, y que subía con tía Angelina las cosas de Freddy al tren.

-quince años viviendo con él y todavía no me acostumbro-contestó con media sonrisa. Tía Hermione revoleó la varita y el baúl flotó por sobre el carrito hasta perderse dentro del tren.

-es normal entre hermanos, ¿verdad, _Ronnie_?-preguntó con burla tío George.

-sí, así es, _Georgie_-contestó de igual forma.

-por cierto, Al, ¿ya vieron la acromántula en miniatura?-preguntó con una sonrisa radiante.

-mamá se la quitó a Fred porque se dio cuenta de que estaban planeando algo-contestó.

-¿Ginny?-dijo él-ser madre se le subió a la cabeza-dijo mientras movía la cabeza de un lado a otro-cada vez se parece más a mamá-decía más para sí mismo.

-¿George, intentabas que James llevara esa cosa a Hogwarts?-preguntó tía Angelina con el ceño fruncido mientras levantaba a Roxanne en brazos. La pequeña de siete años, tenía el cabello negro, ojos oscuros como la noche y tez morena. La niña miraba con ansiedad la locomotora escarlata, todos sabían que añoraba ir a Hogwarts, ella era la más pequeña de la familia, la más pequeña de los primos. En orden temporal de mayor a menor, Victorie, Dominique, Louis (Que eran los hijos de tío Bill y tía Fleur. Victorie era la más bonita de los tres, con el cabello rubio y ojos azules, Dominique tenía el cabello rojo llameante y los ojos iguales a los de su hermana; es menor que ella por un año; y Louis, el menor de los tres, era dos años menor que Victorie y también era pelirrojo y de ojos azules), Molly y Lucy (Hijos de tíos Percy y tía Audrey, Molly tiene el cabello ondulado y rojo, con ojos cafés, es la mayor de las dos y salió de Hogwarts hace tres años, y Lucy, quién salió de Hogwarts hace un año, tiene el cabello liso y castaño claro y los ojos color miel), luego venían James, Rose, Albus, Lily y Hugo; por último, los primos menores, eran Fred (que iniciaba Hogwarts ese año) y Roxanne que todavía anhelaba ir al castillo.

-para nada-sonrió. Tía Angelina alzó una ceja.

-tú no cambias, sigues siendo un niño-le dijo con media sonrisa.

-mamá, cuidado-se quejó Rose de repente. Albus miró a su prima, la pelirroja intentaba no hacer muecas cuando su madre le ajustaba los pinches que llevaba en el cabello.

-ya está cariño, se te había caído un poco-dijo tía Hermione.

-¡llegó el rey!-gritó James, ya no traía el carrito ni la lechuza. Albus dedujo que por eso se habían tardado, seguramente Jimmy se había parado a subir sus cosas en otra parte del tren.

-ya nos hemos dado cuenta-sonrió tía Hermione.

-¡Ginny, eso es material productivo, por favor entrégalo!-dijo tío George quien se había separado de su esposa para acercarse a su hermana.

-no te lo devolveré hasta que el tren se marche, George-dijo ella alzando una ceja.

-no puedo creer que estés perdiendo tu sentido del humor, hermanita-decía lamentándose-cómo es posible de que Ginevra Weasley Potter esté perdiendo su más flamante don, casi ni reconozco a la chica rompecorazones rebelde de Hogwarts-

-¿rompecorazones rebelde?-preguntaron todos, al menos los niños.

-No puedo creer que la chica que se volvió contra el sistema se haya convertido en una versión nueva de Molly Weasley-

-¿mamá?-preguntó James con una sonrisa irónica en los labios.

-George, estás exagerando-dijo ella media azorada.

-¿enserio?-preguntó él.

-no debías soltar tanta información de una, George-comentó Harry divertido.

-pero ya lo hizo así que qué más da-comentó Hermione antes de acercarse a Ginny y abrazarla como saludo.

Harry revoleó su varita e hizo levitar el baúl de su hija, dejando la lechuza a un lado, hasta que desapareció en el tren. Lily se había vuelto a enfrascar en una conversación con Hugo, ambos reían.

-¿has visto a Gwyn?-preguntó por lo bajo a su prima.

-no, pero debe estar cerca, Al-contestó Rose-Esc está adentro esperándonos en el pasillo-agregó. Albus sonrió.

Sonó la bocina del tren. Había llegado la hora. Roxanne abrazó con fuerza a su hermano mientras lloraba y decía que lo extrañaría y él le contestaba que volvería pronto y que le enviaría cartas todas las semanas. Freddy se despidió de su madre con un beso y de su padre con un fuerte abrazo antes de saltar dentro del tren y desaparecer. Lily y Hugo hicieron lo mismo, tan pronto se despidieron subieron riendo al vagón. James abrazó a su madre y ella instintivamente dejó fuera de alcance la caja.

-no vengas con tretas-dijo ella sonriente. James se rascó la cabeza.

-valió la pena intentar-contestó y después de despedirse de su padre, saltó dentro del vagón y desapareció como los otros.

-cuídate, Rosie-tío Ron le daba un fraternal abrazo mientras su madre acariciaba el cabello de su hija.

-lo haré-les contestó.

-saca buenas notas, cariño-le sonrió su madre. Ella rió y saltó dentro del vagón, pero no se apartó mucho, esperaba que Albus subiera.

-nos vemos en vacaciones de Navidad-le dijo su madre cariñosamente. Albus asintió y le dio un beso en la mejilla como despedida.

-cuídate, mamá-le dijo con cariño antes de voltear a ver a su padre. Él lo miraba con seriedad y ensimismado. Albus alzó una ceja, extrañado por esa actitud.

-necesito hablar contigo, Al-dijo su padre con tono grave. Todos parecieron extrañarse ante esto y los miraban con expectación. Albus caminó hasta él y él lo llevo un poco más alejado de la familia.

-¿papá?-le llamó cuando se detuvieron-¿Qué pasa?-

-necesito pedirte algo, Al-dijo él con el mismo tono de voz que antes-necesito pedirte que no te metas en problemas este año, apártate de ellos no importa lo que pase. Por favor, no causes problemas-

-¿Cómo?-dijo él aún sin creerse lo que escuchaba-eso deberías decírselo a James, papá, él es el que se mete en problemas siempre, no yo-dijo indignado por las palabras de su padre, que seguía igual de serio que antes.

-te lo digo a ti porque es a ti a quien debo advertir-contestó él.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó mientras se cruzaba de brazos, molesto.

-solo prométeme eso, Al-dijo él, antes de suspirar-prométeme que no te meterás en problemas aunque tengas muchas tentaciones de hacerlo-Albus abrió varias veces la boca, aún sin poder tragarse las palabras de su progenitor. Sin embargo, ante el rostro de preocupación de su padre, él lanzó un suspiro y aflojó los músculos que se habían tensado por todo eso. Se volvió a escuchar la bocina. A lo lejos, las puertas se cerraban a lo largo del tren.

-¡Al!-escuchó a su madre.

-te lo prometo, papá-contestó resignado. Su padre sonrió aliviado y ambos se dirigieron corriendo hasta la locomotora.

-nos vemos en vacaciones, hijo, cuídate-le dijo antes de abrazarlo como despedida. Albus sonrió y le devolvió el abrazo. Luego saltó dentro del vagón justo antes de que la puerta se cerrara.

-¿sucede algo, Harry?-preguntó Ginny a su lado. Volteó a verlos, todos lo miraban extrañados mientras la locomotora empezaba su marcha.

-no lo sé realmente-contestó.

Se miraron, sus rostros estaban turbados. No les agradaba el hecho de escuchar a Harry decir eso… no les agradaba nada.

Albus salió al pasillo a encontrarse con su prima que estaba apoyada leyendo un libro viejo sobre la magia en el siglo diecinueve.

-Esc debe estar por ese lado-dijo al cerrar el libro, indicando con su mano libre hacia la derecha.

-de acuerdo, vamos-dijo él mientras tomaba su s cosas, imitando a su prima. Se dirigieron a paso tranquilo, mirando por las ventanillas por si Esc ya se hubiera instalado en uno de los compartimientos del Expreso de Hogwarts.

-¡Al, Rose!-Albus dirigió su vista hacía la persona a la que pertenecía esa voz. Sonrió, allí, con medio cuerpo asomando fuera de un compartimiento, estaba Scorpius Malfoy, su mejor amigo. Él era rubio y de ojos grises y tenía una sonrisa que derretía a la mayoría de las chicas de su Casa.

-¡tanto tiempo sin verte!-dijo Albus con entusiasmo mientras dejaba el equipaje y la lechuza en medio del pasillo para hacer un saludo medio raro con los puños, invención de ambos.

-todo el verano, amigo mío-contestó él con una sonrisa.

-es bueno verte de nuevo, Esc-le sonrió Rose antes de abrazarlo.

-a mí también me da gusto verte-le dijo con una sonrisa boba en el rostro. Albus alzó una ceja sonriendo de medio lado, a veces se preguntaba cuándo iba a ser el día en que Esc se atreviera a declarársele a su prima. Scorpius pareció sentirse observado y alzó un poco el rostro para verlo, después de un segundo y de que sus mejillas pálidas se tiñeran levemente de rojo, se separó de Rose algo nervioso.

-bueno, vamos adentro-dijo aclarándose la garganta.

Rose sonrió y buscó sus cosas rápidamente para meterse en el compartimiento.

-cobarde-le susurró con diversión mientras tomaba el baúl y la jaula con cuidado.

-¿y tú?-contestó el rubio-aún no veo que Gwyn sea tu novia-bromeó mientras le arrancaba la jaula de la manos-¿tú qué opinas, Zeus, es un cobarde nuestro amigo Albus?-preguntó a la lechuza que ululó con entusiasmo.

-gracias por tu apoyo-respondió con sorna mientras arrastraba el baúl hasta el compartimiento.

-las mascotas no mienten, Al-le contestó mientras lo seguía hacia dentro. Rose estaba sentada y se había vuelto a enfrascar en su lectura anterior.

Ella miró por sobre el libro a ambos que habían acomodado las cosas por sobre la rejilla y se sentaban en los asientos frente a ella.

-lo estoy molestando-dijo Scorpius, como adivinando lo que ella estaba pensando.

-no lo hagas, tuvo una mala mañana-contestó ella quién volvió a fijarse en el libro.

-¿otra vez James?-preguntó.

-cuándo no-contestó Albus mientras cruzaba los brazos tras su cabeza.

-pero tú sabes cómo es, olvídalo, no te compliques la vida-

-como eres hijo único-Albus cerró los ojos.

-Albus, yo tengo un hermano y no hay tanto problemas entre nosotros-intervino Rose.

-Hugo es más tranquilo que James. Jimmy es un alborotador-

-que no te escuche diciéndole Jimmy, tu sabes que solo a Freddy y a Lily le tiene permitido decirle así-agregó alzando una ceja.

-pero no está aquí, así que no hay problema-contestó.

- por la varita de Merlín, como se nota que quieres competir con él-dijo ella.

-estoy algo enojado, pero no es nada, ya se me pasará-dijo lanzando un suspiro.

-eso espero, porque si no te saco a patadas de aquí-rió Scorpius.

-como quieras-le dijo de igual forma-¿Qué hiciste en verano? Dijiste que irías a España por un mes ¿Cómo es?-cambió de tema abruptamente.

Se podía decir que ya iban a mitad de camino, Albus había sacado una revista de Quidditch y la miraba junto a Scorpius, comentando algunas jugadas del último partido de la temporada mientras comían algunas grageas de todos los sabores cortesía de la Sra. Del carrito. Mientras tanto, Rose seguía enfrascada en el libro del cual ya llevaba la mitad leído.

La puerta del compartimiento se abrió rápidamente. Rose se separó del libro unos centímetros y sonrió a la persona que había aparecido en el umbral. Esc le dio un golpe con el codo disimuladamente en su costado derecho y él se quedó observando a la chica que había aparecido en ese momento. Menuda, con espeso cabello rojo oscuro, ojos color del cielo y piel blanca. Gwyn Silvermoon les sonreía con esos labios carnosos y llamativos.

-¡hola, los andaba buscando!-saludó.

-¡hola, Gwyn!-Rose dejó su faceta de intelectual empedernida y se levantó para abrazar a la chica, quien le correspondió cariñosamente.

-es bueno verte, Rosie-le dijo-mamá me ha comprado un libro que quizá te interese-le comentaba sin perder su sonrisa.

-¿estamos pintados?-Albus pensó que Esc había hablado al notar que él parecía haberse paralizado de repente.

-lo siento, Esc-le dijo ella separándose de Rose-¿Cómo has estado?-preguntó después de besarle, como amigos, la mejilla derecha.

-muy bien, gracias ¿y tú?-dijo en tono formal. Ella rió.

-igual-contestó.

-hola, Gwyn-dijo bastante bajo y tímido. Odiaba esa faceta suya, parecía que el valor se le congelaba.

-¡a ti te esperaba ver!-exclamó ella con emoción mientras buscaba algo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

-¿a si?-preguntó algo nervioso. Tragó duro.

-sí, mira cuando lo vi me acordé de ti así que lo compré y… aquí está-dijo mientras sacaba una cadena de oro con una snitch dorada del tamaño de la real-le grabé tu nombre atrás, espero que te guste… como regalo de cumpleaños atrasado-agregó mientras la estiraba. Albus se levantó un poco avergonzado, no por el gesto que era de lo mejor y le hacía soñar que tenía una oportunidad con ella sino porque todo eso pasaba enfrente de su prima y su mejor amigo.

-gracias-dijo tímidamente mientras la recibía-me gusta… gracias Gwyn-dijo mientras se la colocaba ante las miradas expectantes de sus amigos-¿Cómo supiste que estuve de cumpleaños?-preguntó con curiosidad.

-tu hermano me lo comentó-sonrió. Pero a Albus pareció caerle un balde de agua fría porque su sonrisa se borró rápidamente de su rostro-de todas formas igual te lo hubiera regalado, te queda bien siendo el Buscador del equipo-

-¿me lo hubieras regalado igual?-preguntó como idiota.

-¿claro, por qué no?-contestó ella. Él sonrió de nuevo y la emoción de ambos se fue calmando poco a poco.

-¿Dónde están Fiona y las demás?-preguntó Rose desviando el tema.

-en unos compartimientos más allá-contestó sin ánimos esta vez.

-¿sucedió algo?-siguió interrogando.

Albus miró de su prima a Gwyn. Scorpius también lo hacía, algo extrañado.

-OH, es que me peleé con Sarah-admitió dando un suspiro y luego agregó-nada importante, solo que a veces me aburre su actitud arribista-

-sabes Gwyn, a veces me pregunto por qué eres amiga de esa chica… es demasiado presuntuosa-le comentó-sin ofenderte, claro-

-no me ofendes-rió-yo también pienso lo mismo-agregó antes de acercarse a la puerta-¿podría quedarme con ustedes?-

-hay espacio para todos-respondió Esc por todos. Ella salió un momento del compartimiento y regresó con su baúl y su gata, Selene, de oscuro pelaje negro y ojos amarillentos.

-gracias-dijo ella cuando Albus tomó el baúl junto Esc y lo puso sobre la rejilla.

-deberías dejar de juntarte con esa tipa, no trae nada bueno-comentó Albus.

-a mí no me culpes, nunca me ha agradado, pero a Fiona, Leila y a Shirley… ellas la idolatran-comentó lanzando un suspiro-cada vez se están volviendo más insoportables-comentó más para sí.

-bueno, si no se dan cuenta supongo que tu les dirás sus cuantas verdades-dijo Esc-es lo que te caracteriza después de todo-

-ya lo he intentado… si no entienden por las buenas entenderán por las malas quizá más adelante-dijo-esto es muy deprimente, cambiemos de tema-dijo repentinamente, haciendo sonreír a los demás.

Albus se sentó frente a ella con una enorme sonrisa, tenía una facilidad para dejar los problemas atrás que envidiaba y no es que los rehuyera, porque sabía que ella los enfrentaba con fuerza, sino el hecho de que parecieran no afectarle o los metía en una cajita para no contagiar a los demás su estado. Algún día le preguntaría su secreto.

-mira este es el libro del que te hablaba-Gwyn se había subido en el asiento para poder hurgar dentro de su baúl, de él sacó un librito de grueso mediano. La portada era de un dragón de color dorado, mirando con ojos rojos un punto fijo al frente (Como si te estuviera mirando directamente) recostado en lo que parecía un trono de piedra y frente a él, mucho más cerca y un poco más abajo del dragón, ardía un fuego del mismo color de la criatura sobre un pilar. Albus se quedó mirando la portada embobado, la imagen le parecía conocida, pero no recordaba de dónde. Luego leyó el título: _La Llama del Dragón Dorado,_ escrito por: _Sir Alan Creagan_.

-no existen dragones dorados-comentó Esc.

-lo sé-dijo ella-es un libro muggle, Esc, en algunas culturas se creía que el más poderoso y benigno de los dragones era el Dragón Dorado, el Señor-agregó con sutileza.

-estás bien informada-comentó Rose mientras miraba el libro con fascinación.

-me interesan este tipo de novelas-comentó haciendo un movimiento de hombros antes de pasarle el libro-yo ya lo leí y me encantó, a ver qué te parece a ti-

-lo veo interesante-dijo entusiasmada. Gwyn rió levemente-lo juzgo a secas antes de leerlo… que estúpido-

-es el efecto de la portada-dijo Gwyn.

-igual no existen-siguió diciendo el rubio.

-Esc…-gruñó Rose-es un libro muggle… no conocen a los verdaderos dragones. Ellos no tienen idea que los dragones son bestias demasiado feroces y que no podrían ser benignos aunque quisieran-lo hojeó rápido y luego agregó-ellos son ignorantes de nuestro mundo como tú lo eres del suyo… si te hiciera la pregunta quién es Cenicienta y porqué tiene zapatillas de cristal, tú…-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-exacto-

-es un cuento muggle, Esc, se lo solía leer a Rosie y a Lils-le comentó Albus sonriendo. Él pareció comprender y abrió la boca para decir '_Aaaah_'.

-¿entendiste?-preguntó Gwyn-es solo cuestión de cultura-

-¿Cómo saltamos del Quidditch a los cuentos Muggles?-preguntó dos segundos después. Albus y Gwyn se echaron a reír por la pregunta tan…

-conversando, Esc, conversando-le contestó Rose con una sonrisa.

-eso ya lo sé-

-entonces ¿para qué preguntas?-

Hace media hora que Rose y Gwyn se habían quedado dormidas, unas apoyada en la otra.

Scorpius apoyaba la cabeza en la pared con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Qué le encuentras de interesante?-preguntó al abrir los ojos. Albus observaba el libro como si fuera una reliquia, no lo abría ni lo hojeaba, simplemente observaba la portada.

-nada-contestó sin mirarlo, aún no podía despegar su vista de la tapa.

-¿entonces?-preguntó.

-no lo sé, se me hace conocido-

-¿qué cosa?-

-la imagen, pero no sé de dónde-contestó antes de pasar la mano por su cabello.

-quizás en una tienda muggle-contestó.

-no, no lo creo-dijo.

-puede que…-pero Esc no alcanzó a formular la frase. El tren frenó de una manera brusca, Rose y Gwyn se despertaron bruscamente y se aferraron a lo primero que encontraron, Selene se escondió bajó los asientos y las lechuzas ulularon inquietas. Albus vio cómo Scorpius no alcanzaba a agarrarse del asiento y se iba de boca al suelo antes de que las luces se apagaran.

-¡¿Esc?!-llamó Rose.

-me pegué en la frente-se quejó.

-¡_Lumos_!-la varita de Gwyn iluminó un poco el compartimiento. Albus dejó de sujetarse del asiento y se levantó algo sacudido y ayudó a levantar a Scorpius entre su prima y él.

-tienes un poco rojo-comentó Rose mientras lo observaba con más detenimiento. Albus buscó en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y sacó su varita.

-¡_Lumos_!-dijo él también-¿Por qué nos detuvimos? Aún falta para llegar-dijo al acercarse a la ventana. Ya era de noche y las nubes tapaban la luna.

-no lo sé-respondieron los demás.

Gwyn y él esperaron a que Rose sentara a Scorpius para acercarse a la puerta y abrirla de un jalón. Ambos se asomaron con las varitas en alto, viendo hacia todos lados, otros estudiantes también habían tenido la misma idea y husmeaban fuera del compartimiento. Pronto se escucharon las puertas cerrarse en ambas direcciones, las luces lejanas de las otras varitas desaparecían de repente, por otra parte, otra luz se acercaba y los pasos resonaban en el pasillo por sobre los cuchicheos dentro de los demás compartimientos.

-vuelvan a sus lugares-comentó una voz profunda. Albus y Gwyn miraron hacia la izquierda, la puerta se cerró rápidamente y un hombre alto de cabello negro y crespo y de ojos oscuros se acercó a ellos.

-¿Por qué nos detuvimos?-se atrevió a preguntar Albus.

-no se preocupen por eso, entren y cierren la puerta, no tiene porqué preocuparse-dijo el hombre.

-¿hubo una avería?-preguntó Gwyn.

-la están reparando, ahora entren-ambos se miraron e hicieron caso a las palabras del sujeto, cerraron la puerta y tras un silencio incómodo Albus habló.

-me da la impresión de que no hay ninguna avería-

-¿verdad que no?-dijo Gwyn.

-ese hombre me dio escalofríos-comentó Rose mientras pasaba un paño húmedo, seguramente lo había hecho aparecer, por la frente de Esc, específicamente en la parte inflamada.

-deben estar registrando el tren. Papá me comentó una vez que, cuando tenía trece años, el tren también se paró de un momento a otro y que quienes lo registraron fueron los dementores. Buscaban a Sirius Black-

-¿pero por qué ahora?-comentó Esc.

Las luces volvieron a encenderse y el tren volvió a ponerse en marcha provocando que Albus y Gwyn tambalearan un poco al principio.

Albus se subió en el asiento para ver mejor a las lechuzas.

-Sue está bien-le dijo a Rose-solo está algo desorientada y Zeus igual está bien-agregó.

-gracias, Al-contestó su prima.

-¿y Falcon?-preguntó Esc.

-igual que siempre, tranquilo-contestó y se bajó.

Gwyn tenía a Selene en su regazo y le acariciaba para calmarla.

-¿está bien?-preguntó.

-solo un poco asustada-dijo ella mientras la seguía acariciando suavemente.

El tren aminoró la marcha de a poco hasta que ya no avanzó más. Habían llegado a la estación.

Hogwarts seguía tan imponente como siempre, aquel castillo no tenía comparación. Se alegró de regresar allí, ese lugar era, lejos, lo mejor que había pasado en su vida. Y seguía observando desde el carruaje las luces que se acercaban a cada paso. Freddy debía estar navegando en el río en ese momento, pensaba, igual que él hace cuatro años.

Hogwarts, la imponente, testigo de cosas que uno no podría creer si no hubiera estado en el momento en que ocurrieron.

El carruaje se detuvo frente a la escalinata de piedra. Rose, Esc, Gwyn y él se bajaron tomando aire profundamente.

Habían regresado.

**Continuará...**

Bien, este es el primer capítulo de La llama del dragón dorado, espero que les haya gustado, aquí mas que todo presenté personajes y esa clase de cosas, pero bueno, por algo se debe empezar, espero lo hayan disfrutado.

Dejen reviews!! (si quieren XD)


	2. La fuga

**Capítulo II: La Fuga**

Harry dejó de mirar el lugar por donde había desaparecido el tren para dirigirse de nuevo a su familia. Su rostro aún estaba tenso, pero lo confortaba el hecho de saber que Hogwarts era el lugar más seguro del mundo, era imposible que les sucediera algo a su hijos… a menos que fueran accidentes escolares, que eran comunes, así que debía dejar de preocuparse. Y, ya cuando tenía una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro y estaba dispuesto a decirle algo a Ginny, su rostro volvió a turbarse al ver que un hombre de porte magnánimo, de cabellos negros y crespos y mirada oscura se acercaba a paso rápido siendo seguido por un hombrecillo de cabellos color ceniza.

-¿Qué sucede Hockman?-preguntó cuando estuvo a su lado. Los Weasley miraron extrañados a los recién llegados-¿ha pasado algo?-

-algo grave, Señor Potter-contestó con su grave voz. Harry hizo una mueca cuando volvió a sentir aquella opresión en el pecho.

-dilo-dijo con tono serio.

-hubo una fuga en azkaban y la mayoría de los fugitivos son mortífagos-soltó lo más bajo posible para que solo ellos dos, mas el hombrecito, supieran de lo que se hablaba-el Señor Ministro solicita su presencia-dijo ahora más alto.

-entiendo-musitó. Luego dirigió su vista a su pelirroja, quien lo miraba desconcertada, y le dijo-debo ir al Ministerio…-

-debe ser una emergencia para que te llamen en tu día libre… no te preocupes-contestó suavemente y con sonrisa conciliadora.

-Ginny vendrá con nosotros, Harry, ve tranquilo-agregó Hermione mientras posaba una mano sobre el hombro derecho de su amiga y cuñada.

-gracias, trataré de regresar temprano para aclarar sus dudas-dijo antes de ir en busca de su mujer y darle un delicado y fugaz beso-regreso pronto-le dijo. Harry dio media vuelta y su rostro se ensombreció antes de desaparecer, junto a los otros dos hombres, del andén nueve y tres cuartos.

Ginny arqueó su boca hacia abajo y mordió su labio inferior.

-no me agrada nada esto-comentó a los demás después de unos segundos.

-a nosotros tampoco, Ginny-contestaron Ron y George al unísono.

-mamá… ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué Tío Harry se fue así?-preguntó Roxanne de repente.

-cuestiones de trabajo, cariño, nada más-susurró Angelina.

Harry entró al despacho del Ministro de Magia siendo seguido por Hockman y el hombrecillo. Kingsley se levantó de su asiento al verlos y guardó los papeles que había estado revisando segundos antes. El paso del tiempo casi no había marcado su rostro, pues si bien tenía arrugas producto de la edad, aún mantenía su imagen jovial y el aro de oro donde siempre.

-lamento interrumpirte en tu día libre, Harry-

-no te preocupes, el tren ya había partido cuando llegaron-contestó.

-de todas formas, lo lamento-dijo él-pasando al tema que nos compete realmente... ¿Hockman y el joven River te pusieron al tanto de la situación?-

-solo lo esencial-contestó. Kingsley señaló un asiento frente a su escritorio y Harry avanzó rápido a él para sentarse sin despegar la vista del Ministro mientras él acercaba un par de sillas para los otros dos hombres-¿Cómo es que ocurrió? Se suponía que las protecciones mágicas hacían imposible una nueva fuga-

-debo admitir que no lo tengo claro-se sentó-los carceleros tampoco se explican cómo ocurrió, no había nada anormal anoche-

-¿anoche?-repitió-¿a qué hora ocurrió la fuga?-

-se estima que alrededor de las cuatro de la mañana, Señor-habló River con mirada emocionada-nadie se explica cómo ocurrió, puesto que todos ellos estaban en halas diferentes de la prisión y no tenían contacto con los otros-

-además, los demás reos dicen que no oyeron nada sospechoso en toda la noche-agregó Hockman.

-¿y los carceleros que custodiaban sus celdas?-

-nada, no hubo ningún movimiento extraño que los hiciera sospechar de que algo pasaba-

-pero eso es imposible…-musitó Harry para sí.

-mandamos a un equipo para investigar las celdas de cada uno de ellos… nos intriga el hecho de que hayan escapado sin poseer varita-

-debieron haberlos ayudado desde afuera-

-eso suponemos, pero no nos explicamos cómo es que no se detectó a nadie a las afueras de la prisión-

-si alguien los hubiera estado ayudando desde el exterior, lo hubieran detectado en el momento-agregó River.

-¿y quiénes son los que lograron huir de azkaban?-

- son ocho sujetos, dos mujeres y seis hombres-contestó River mientras hacía aparecer ocho archivos en sus manos.-Isaac Wringley, asesinó a varias familias Muggles durante la segunda guerra, era mortífago. Randolf Besterman, condenado por torturas a hijos de Muggles y sangre mestiza, también era mortífago. Regina Cobham, condenada por el asesinato de dos familias Muggles y la tortura y asesinato de toda la familia Cavendish junto a su hermana Melina Cobham a quien también se le sumó condena por el secuestro y mutilamiento de Francis Phillpotts, ambas mortífagos. Walter Guilley, condenado por utilización de objetos mágicos para torturar a Muggles, criaturas mágicas y a Squibs. Fernand Arrowsmith, por cacería y asesinato de hijos de Muggles y sangre mestiza. Kurt Seymour, por el asesinato de cuatro Aurors y Nikolai Lantiere por el asesinato de Ted Tonks-

Las ocho carpetas estaban abiertas sobre el escritorio. Harry reconocía cinco de los ocho rostros que lo miraban furiosos y desquiciados desde las fotografías, puesto que el mismo los había atrapado después de meses de seguimiento. Principalmente recordaba a Nikolai Lantiere… él era el asesino del padre de Tonks, recordaba que lo que lo movió a buscar al culpable del asesinato del Señor Tonks era el hecho de que su viuda, Andrómeda (Gran amiga y confidente de Harry durante los años siguientes), llorase amargamente por no encontrar a los culpables de que sus seres queridos se hubieran ido. Él se lo había prometido, que encontraría al o a los culpables, y lo había hecho. Se había enfrentado contra Lantiere en Febrero de 2000, había sido de noche, lo tenía acorralado en un callejón y el sujeto soltó con total orgullo que había sido él el que había acabado con Ted Tonks y que si lo hicieran retroceder hasta el momento exacto en el que se enfrentó a él, volvería a matarlo, eso lo enfureció y atacó con todo hasta que Lantiere cayó inconsciente en la acera.

Ya habían pasado veintiún años desde ese entonces, pero estaba seguro de que, teniendo la oportunidad, tratarían de matarlo… por lo menos los cinco a quienes reconocía, él los metió en Azkaban, él les hizo de la vida un infierno (aunque no se arrepentía en absoluto), por tanto, buscarían la forma de vengarse, eso era obvio y no estaba paranoico, esos largos años llevando su carrera de Auror le habían dejado una que otra cicatriz más en el cuerpo, la experiencia le decía todo aquello, debía ser precavido… especialmente con su familia. No debía demostrar debilidad frente a otros que no fueran sus más cercanos.

-te pediré algo, Kingsley-dijo al fin.

-dime, Harry-contestó él.

-quiero que me dejes mandar a un equipo al tren que va camino a Hogwarts-Hockman y River lo miraron extrañados mientras Kingsley sonreía.

-a ellos no les pasará nada, Harry-contestó el Ministro.

-lo sé, pero es solo precaución… ¿entiendes mi punto, verdad?-

-claro que te entiendo-entrelazó los dedos de sus manos-¿a quién quieres enviar?-

-quiero enviar a Hockman y a otro par de Aurors, creo que Alexanders y Maris estarán bien-

-bien… sí, creo que tu elección es buena, tres de los mejores… por si acaso-agregó al final-Hockman, reúnete con los demás y alístense, saldrán en un par de horas, cuando sepamos en qué parte está el tren-

-con su permiso-respondió el Auror e hizo señas al más joven y se marcharon.

Tan pronto la puerta se cerró, un clima tenso se cernió entre el Ministro y el Jefe de Aurors.

-a ver, Harry-dijo con un tono más ronco de lo habitual-te conozco lo suficiente para saber que _'algo'_ te inquieta, así que te pediré que me cuentes ese _'algo'_ que te tiene así de tenso… solo si lo deseas-agregó.

-créeme que quisiera contártelo, pero ni siquiera yo sé porqué estoy tan nervioso-contestó de igual forma.

-entiendo-

Harry estaba sentado tras su escritorio, su cabeza hacia atrás y los brazos tras ella, sus ojos estaban cerrados, aún no dominaba la angustia de toda la mañana.

-estás muy preocupado, Harry-el Auror se sobresaltó y volvió a su postura habitual (bien derecho en la silla) girando el asiento para ver a un hombre de cabello blanco y barba larga, con chispeantes ojos azules tras sus anteojos de media luna.

-es usted la tercera persona que se percata de ello-contestó-no me había dado cuenta de su presencia, Dumbledore-

-acabo de llegar-el anciano sonrió-cuéntame, Harry ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?-

-no lo sé, Dumbledore-contestó-desde hace un par de días que no estoy tranquilo, cada vez que veo a Al me da una especie de dolor aquí-señalo su corazón-a veces pienso que le pasará algo si está fuera de mi vista…-

-¿piensas que es un presentimiento?-

-no lo sé, pero en todo caso estoy tomando precauciones-

-una vez te comenté… cuando Albus tenía cuatro años y lo trajiste de visita, que él era muy especial-Dumbledore captó su atención.

-sí, lo recuerdo… pero no me explicaste porqué-

-Albus tiene algo especial Harry, no sé qué exactamente… pero tan solo verle los ojos me recuerda a cierto muchacho que estuvo bajo mi tutela por bastante tiempo-

-ojalá que no siga mis pasos-comentó-no creo poder soportar que año tras año se meta en líos-

-pero él es muy tranquilo comparado con James… pero no puedo dejar de pensar, sin querer que tu preocupación aumente, que si el tiempo fuera distinto, quiero decir que si no estuviéramos en tiempos de paz, él sería igual que un guerrero… o algo muy parecido, creo que sabría enfrentarse a ese tipo de cosas perfectamente-

-valla… no sé si tomarlo como un cumplido realmente-comentó-lo único que quiero es que ellos vivan tranquilos, no deseo que pasen lo mismo que tuvimos que pasar nosotros hace veintitrés años-

-Harry, hay algo que debes tener muy en claro-uso un tono excesivamente serio-la paz no dura para siempre-

Harry le miró firme.

-quiero decirte que, si bien hemos logrado un alto grado de armonía en esta época, en algún punto de la historia por venir surgirá otro mago o bruja con intensiones oscuras. Eso es un hecho, como ya te dije, nada dura para siempre. Por tanto, no te ciegues, si tu hijo debe luchar en algún momento de su vida por justicia o por sus seres queridos, debes dejarlo hacer, pero no olvides estar a su lado porque el hecho de que lo dejes luchar no significa que lo dejarás solo-finalizó.

Harry asintió, sus manos se convirtieron en puños.

Era de noche, Harry estaba de vuelta en el despacho del Ministro. Ambos hombres sin dirigirse palabra.

-¿llamaste a la prensa?-preguntó Harry para romper el silencio. La larga espera se hacía tortuosa.

-los convoqué para las nueve y treinta-contestó-es mejor que el pueblo esté enterado-

-será más fácil atraparlos si la comunidad mágica está alerta a por si los ve-

-correcto-

Tocaron la puerta.

Harry se levantó por inercia del asiento.

-pase-dijo Kingsley. La puerta se abrió y en la estancia entraron tres sujetos, Hockman, Alexanders y Maris.

-¿Cómo les fue?-preguntó Kingsley después de invitar a sentarse a los tres. Harry, por su parte, se mantuvo en pie.

-el tren está asegurado, no hubo problemas-contestó una mujer bajita de ojos saltones y cabello corto, Maris-y por la hora, ya deben haber llegado a destino-dijo mirando el reloj.

-vi personalmente a su hijo-agregó Hockman.

-¿a James o a Al?-preguntó nervioso.

-a Albus, Señor-respondió Hockman-estaba sacando la cabeza del compartimiento junto a una chica, estaban preocupados por el corte de luz-dijo tranquilo-nada de qué preocuparse, fue solo un desperfecto, se arregló en unos cuantos minutos-agregó.

-Lily y James también estaban husmeando, pero estaban en buenas condiciones-dijo el hombre de piel pálida.

Harry dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio, por lo menos ya estaban en Hogwarts, sanos y salvos.

-perdonen las molestias, muchachos, pero necesitaba saber si estaban bien-contestó ya más tranquilo. Los tres Aurors sonrieron.

-no hay problema, Señor-contestó Maris.

-ahora, vallan a descansar, mañana será un día pesado-Kingsley les dio un apretón de manos a cada uno y, tras despedirse cordialmente de Harry, salieron dejando a los dos hombres solos-nueve y treinta-dijo luego-¿listo para enfrentarse a la prensa?-

Harry respiró hondo. La puerta se abrió de nuevo, una gran masa de magos y brujas con cámaras, plumas y pergaminos en las manos llegó ansiosa.

Un flash y ya había quedado medio encandilado.

-¿Harry?-vestida con una bata abrigadora, apareció Ginny en el vestíbulo.

-lamento haber llegado tarde, Ginny-se excusó, dejando su abrigo en un perchero más decente que el anterior-debía asegurar algunas cosas-

-no te preocupes, Harry, pero ¿Qué pasó?-preguntó mientras se acercaba y tomaba su mano para guiarlo a la cocina.

-hubo una fuga en Azkaban-dijo suavemente mientras el rostro de su esposa palidecía.

-¿estás bromeando?-preguntó sin creerlo-pensé que las nuevas medidas de seguridad hacían imposible una nueva fuga-

-eso pensábamos, aún no entendemos cómo es que huyeron. Nadie se dio cuenta de nada-agregó al final mientras se sentaba a la mesa. Ginny buscó una taza y vertió en ella agua caliente y un poco de café.

-¿son muy peligrosos?-preguntó ella al servirle la taza y sentarse a su lado.

-sí, cinco de ellos son mortífagos y los otros tres son igual de peligrosos-su rostro estaba tenso.

-¿de esto se trataba?-

-¿Qué cosa?-la taza se detuvo a medio camino de su rostro.

-yo lo sé, Harry, desde hace un par de días que estás tenso, sé que tuviste un presentimiento… te conozco-

-me conoces como la palma de tu mano, pelirroja-sonrió antes de sorber un poco de su café-no sé si es un presentimiento, pero tengo miedo de que le ocurra algo malo a Al-confesó algo turbado.

-¿a Albus?-repitió con temor-¿a qué te refieres?-

-no lo sé… simplemente, no lo sé-musitó-no puedo decirte con exactitud lo que me pasa porque ni yo mismo lo tengo muy claro-dijo antes de tomar otro sorbo.

La pelirroja buscó una de las manos de su marido, entrelazando sus dedos y, trasmitiéndole con esa simple caricia, un poco de su fuerza y determinación.

Harry apretó el agarre y sonrió mientras dejaba la taza vacía sobre la mesa. Ahora, más que nunca, debía mantenerse firme porque ahora no eran ni Hermione ni Ron… era su familia, la mujer que ama y sus hijos, los que estaban en relativo peligro. Y ahora, con más certeza, sabía que podía sostenerse, siempre y cuando su mujer estuviera ahí para apoyarlo.

Albus estaba comiendo a un lado de su hermano y frente a su hermana, ignorando todo el barullo que había en el Gran Comedor, esa mañana había despertado con un agujero negro en el estómago y lo único que había tenido en mente era el desayuno.

Un fuerte golpe hiso sobresaltar a Albus, desconcentrándolo, su vista se dirigió hacia su lado izquierdo donde una mano estaba puesta sobre el periódico del día.

-están demasiado calmados ¿ya leyeron El Profeta?-preguntó Rose con expresión seria.

-¿Por qué, hay alguna novedad?... ¿hay algo de interés mundial?-bromeó James.

-ja, ja-rió con sorna, Rose-creo que es de interés para todos-contestó ella.

-saca la mano-dijo Lily, quien se había arrimado a la mesa para ver el contenido del diario.

Rose hizo caso y sacó la mano.

Fue entonces que Albus se dio cuenta del porqué de la seriedad de su prima. Tomó el diario y leyó en voz alta el encabezado.

_**FUGA DE AZKABAN**_

Lily y James palidecieron, Rose, por su parte, se sentó al lado izquierdo de Al, quién abría el periódico en busca de la primicia.

_Noche del lunes, son las nueve y treinta, el señor Ministro (Señor Kingsley Shacklebot) nos ha convocado por un tema de preocupación social. Estamos ya en su despacho, junto al Ministro se encuentra el Jefe de la Oficina de Aurors (Harry Potter) quién, algo tenso, nos pide que nos ordenemos._

_Se estima (Puesto que aún no hay hora concreta) que alrededor de las cuatro de la madrugada del presente día (Lunes) cincos mortífagos y tres magos más, igual de peligrosos, lograron fugarse de Azkaban, que, durante veintitrés años, no había presentado ningún inconveniente de ésta índole. Ni el Señor Ministro ni el Jefe de Aurors se explica cómo ocurrió esto, pero afirman que ya se está investigando el caso y que se ha enviado un grupo constituidos por Inefables y Aurors a la cárcel mágica para investigar cómo es que pudieron huir y cómo (si es que los ayudaron desde el exterior) los encantamientos que rodean la fortaleza no lo detectaron y también cómo los guardias no se dieron cuenta de lo que ocurría en las celdas._

_Agregan, que les intriga esta fuga puesto que los reos estaban en halas distintas de la prisión y no tenían contacto entre sí y no se pueden explicar el cómo se pudieron fugar el mismo día y con tanta precisión. _

_-pedimos a la comunidad mágica que se mantenga alerta, cualquier pista sobre sus paraderos serán bien recibidas. Pero más que todo, mantengan la calma. Necesitamos estar organizados y para ello se necesita la mente fría si queremos atraparlos pronto-dice Harry Potter con tono serio._

_Los fugitivos, actualmente, no tienen varitas por ello es necesario que mantengan las suyas a su alcance y donde no las pierdan de vista, además, no se descarta que busquen fabricantes de varitas para asirse una nueva, así que se pide que tengan sumo cuidado en este punto porque, por ahora, son más inofensivos que cualquiera de nosotros, pero si logran conseguir una varita la situación podría empeorar. _

_También…_

Albus saltó a la página siguiente, donde se habían publicado las fotos de los prófugos y sus nombres.

Había un hombre de cabello negro canoso, tenía ahuecadas las mejillas y una expresión que producía escalofríos. No era como los demás, que se retorcían y gritaban, él estaba estático, con una sonrisa maquiavélica. Él era Nikolai Lantiere, según el pie de foto.

Después seguían dos mujeres, ambas eran más jóvenes que los demás, rubias y de ojos oscuros y grandes ojeras. Albus leyó el pie de foto de la que parecía mayor, Regina Cobham (piel blanca y los ojos abiertos hasta los extremos), la otra era Melina Cobham, parecía menos desquiciada que la anterior, pero eso no significaba que fuera menos aterradora.

Luego seguían un hombre de expresión osca, Isaac Wringley, otro de cabello blanco enmarañado, Randolf Besterman y, por último, Walter Guilley, un hombre de rostro desfigurado con la nariz medio aplastada.

-son aterradores-musitó Lily luego de que se hubiera sentado bien de nuevo.

-¿Cómo habrán escapado?-preguntó Albus.

-papá los atrapará pronto, Al, no te preocupes más de la cuenta-dijo, por primera vez en dos días, en tono serio-ya sabes cómo es él, en un dos por tres van estar de vuelta en Azkaban-

-tienes razón, papá los meterá en Azkaban muy pronto-dijo Al, Lily sonrió algo nerviosa-Lily, tranquilízate, estamos en Hogwarts… aquí no pasará nada-agregó Al.

Lily asintió levemente después de comerse una tostada.

-¡Lilú!-Albus, que estaba tomando jugo de calabaza, escupió la bebida y manchó parte de la mesa y su ropa.

-¡pero qué…!-James se había levantado al instante mismo en que un chico rubio y de ojos color miel se paraba a un lado de Lily, que empezaba a sonreírle embobada.

-hola, Chris-saludó algo sonrojada.

-¿Quién te dio permiso para llamar a mi hermana de esa manera?-James estaba molesto y hasta cierto punto parecía estar celoso (típico caso de los hermanos sobre protectores y que encuentran a cualquier otro chico menos de lo que se merece su 'hermanita'… o son simples celos de hermanos)

-lo siento… no era con mala intención-el chico tragó duro.

-pues yo te diré lo que… ¡Rose!-Albus estaba tratando de levantarse pero su prima había elegido ese mismo momento para limpiarle la camisa y de paso también limpiar la mesa.

-¡están peor que papá!-exclamó Lily con el ceño fruncido- Chris es mi amigo y yo le di permiso para que me llamara así-agregó en tono severo. Luego se levantó dando un manotazo a la mesa y dijo-ni que tuviera siete años-luego tomó a Chris de la mano y se alejó con la frente en alto.

-¡le tomó la mano!-chilló James.

-ese idiota…-agregó Albus al levantarse por fin para ver como su hermana y aquel chico salían del gran comedor.

-¡por Merlín, Lily tiene trece años, está en todo su derecho de tener amigos o novios y ustedes no deberían meterse en eso a menos que ella se los pida!-había levantado su varita y apuntaba sin darse cuenta a ambos chicos.

-no sabes lo que podrían hacerle y…-

-no todos los chicos que se acercan a Lils son psicópatas, Al-

-¿Lils?-Hugo había llegado, cargando su mochila y con un panecillo a medio comer en su mano.

-empezaron con sus celos-dijo, como si fuera lo más habitual del mundo, Rose.

-¡Ah, conocieron a Chris!-rió el pelirrojo- a mi me agrada, es realmente divertido y creo que… le gusta Lils-agregó al final con la intención de echar más leña al fuego.

James y Albus se horrorizaron al escuchar aquello.

-¡Go, lo estás empeorando!-se resignó a decir Rose.

-esa era la idea-sonrió su hermano-la verdad, no tengo idea si le gusta pero de que hay algo, hay algo-afirmó con suficiencia-bueno, yo los voy siguiendo, tengo Encantamientos y quiero practicar un poco con Stabler-dijo en tono malicioso-y si veo algo entre Chris y Lilú… se los informaré-rió un poquito antes de irse campante.

-¡ay, Dios!-dijo Rose para sí-¡calmados los dos!-exclamó exasperada, prácticamente estaban gritando cómo iban a hacer añicos al chico rubio-¡apenas es el primer día y ya quieren meterse en la vida de su hermana!-agregó con enojo-será mejor que terminen de desayunar… solo quedan diez minutos antes de que inicien las clases-

Albus bufó y James soltó un par de improperios por lo bajo antes de volver a centrarse en lo que les quedaba de desayuno.

-déjala ser…-volvió a decir Scorpius mientras habría un tubérculo.

-para ti es fácil decirlo, no tienes hermanas-gruñó él mientras arrancaba con fuerza un manojo de ramas de una planta bastante rebelde y violenta.

-teniéndola o no-le contestó Scorpius con aire superior-no te metas en su vida, que cometa sus errores-agregó.

-y si esos errores son 'ERRORES'-hizo énfasis-¿y si ellos la obligan a algo?-se distrajo y por consecuencia la planta le pegó con una de sus ramas en la cara.

-que negro vez el mundo-suspiró el rubio. Albus se sobaba el rostro con cuidado, dándose cuenta de un par de rasmillones que le había dejado la rama en la nariz y en la mejilla izquierda.

-señor Potter, debe tener más cuidado no le quite la vista-el profesor Longbottom se había acercado-no puede bajar la guardia y tampoco debe ser tan brusco con ellas recuerde que es un Arbusto Sensitivo-agregó mientras le hacía cosquillas a la planta, que se quedó tranquila a su contacto-siente sus emociones. No se le olvide-

-lo siento, profesor Longbottom-sonrió de medio lado-ando algo turbado-

-su discusión se escucha hasta el otro lado del invernadero, Albus-dijo suavemente con una sonrisa.

-¿tan alto hablas?-atinó a decir Scorpius mientras dejaba el cuchillo a un lado.

-eso parece-dijo en tono más bajito. El profesor rió levemente y, tras darle unas palmadas en el hombro izquierdo a Albus, se alejó para revisar los demás grupos.

-cambiando el tema, ¿qué es eso de que hubo una fuga en Azkaban?-el rubio se puso los visores sobre los ojos e hizo un par de señas para que intercambiaran tareas.

-yo tampoco me lo pude creer-Albus tomó el cuchillo-desde que yo nací, lo único que salía en El Profeta era de la gente que enviaban a la prisión-

-es poco común ¿verdad?-Albus asintió-de todas formas, los Aurors los atraparán, quiero decir… son sujetos sin varita, no tiene posibilidad contra ellos-

-papá dice que no hay que confiarse-partió otro tubérculo-es una mala opción y podría costarte la vida-señaló con solemnidad.

Scorpius rió y le pegó un par de palmadas en la espalda. Tampoco era que se lo tomara a la ligera, era el hecho simple de sentirse seguro, Hogwarts era el lugar más seguro e importante sobre la tierra.

Hizo una mueca al sacarse una pequeña astilla de la nariz, le ardía un poco pero no era algo de qué preocuparse.

-tienes otra en la mejilla-avisó el rubio mientras, en vez de sacarle con delicadeza la supuesta astilla, le presionaba con un dedo, en la mejilla, la otra herida.

Gruñó por lo bajo.

-te agradecería que dejaras de mentir y me sacaras el dedo de encima-gruñó.

-lo siento, linda-se mofó antes de sacar el travieso dedo y mojarlo en el lavabo-¿vas a pedir un poco de díctamo en la enfermería?-

-no lo creo, no son tan grandes-contestó luego de quitarse una última astilla de su nariz.

-entonces vamos, me toca Transformaciones y tu sabes cómo es el profesor Dawson si no llego a tiempo. _"Soy un muchacho irresponsable que solo piensa en chicas y no es capaz de ver más allá de su nariz"_-imitó. Albus rió.

-te tacharon porque estabas coqueteándole a Samantha Brithwood y a Thea Porter mientras Dawson daba las instrucciones de la clase-se mofó al salir del baño de chicos.

-solo les estaba contando sobre mi viaje a Arabia-contestó con naturalidad mientras pasaba su mano por su cabello rubio. Varias chicas menores le miraron con las mejillas rosadas y la boca medio abierta y otras cuchicheaban al verlo pasar.

-¿contándoles o presumiéndoles? Voy por la segunda opción, mi querido amigo-

-quizás ensalcé un poco el asunto-sonrió.

-y quizás se te está pasando la mano-acotó Albus-quiero decir, sé que quieres que… Rosie…-lo dijo en voz baja-…no sepa que te gusta, pero no lo sé, al final ella dejará de tomarte en cuenta-

-qué manera de bajar de la nube a una persona-bufó.

-que te lo diga un amigo es mejor-

-¡Esc, Al!-Rose venía corriendo con un enorme libro entre los brazos y la mochila colgando de las dos tiras en el hombro derecho. Llegó hasta ellos con la respiración entrecortada el cabello revuelto, algo que hizo sobresaltar a los dos-los andaba buscando-dijo cuando su respiración se calmó.

-¿Por qué estás tan desordenada?-preguntó Albus-¡por Merlín, tienes el brillo de labios corrido!-señaló sin la más mínima precaución. A Rose se le tiñeron las mejillas de un rojo intenso-¿Qué anduviste haciendo, primita?-siguió preguntando en voz alta.

-¡por Dios, Albus, cállate!-dijo por sobre la voz de él. Con las manos arreglo su cabello y, tras sacar un pañuelo, se limpió los labios.

-¿vas a responder?-preguntó Scorpius con fingida naturalidad. Los ojos verdes del chico Potter se fijaron en los de su mejor amigo. Obviar el ataque de celos que se estaba gestando al interior de Esc no estaba en sus planes así que, simplemente, carraspeó un par de veces para atraer la atención de ambos.

-se te hace tarde, Esc-le dio una palmada fuerte en la espalda-vamos galán, que Dawson te va ha fichar de nuevo-insistió al ver que no reaccionaba a sus palabras-¡ESC!-gritó.

-ya voy-gruñó-nos vemos más tarde-se despidió sin volver a mirar a Rose.

-¿a él que le pasa?-preguntó Rose mientras se arreglaba la mochila.

-no tengo idea-mintió Albus-te toca Encantamientos ¿verdad?-cambió el tema con una velocidad impresionante.

-sí, después pociones y luego el almuerzo-agregó-¿sigo muy desordenada?-

-no, ya estás bien-contestó naturalmente-Rosie, tú sabes que eres mi prima favorita y que te quiero mucho ¿verdad?-decía mientras avanzaba por los pasillos.

-¿a qué viene todo eso, Al?-preguntó extrañada.

-a que quiero saber porqué…-

-¡Rose!-Albus comenzó a sudar de inmediato y sin control. Se detuvo junto a su pelirroja primita y dieron media vuelta al mismo tiempo como si de robots se trataran. Allí venía, trotando con un bolso cruzado, Gwyn… siendo seguida de cerca por sus amigas.

-hola, Gwyn-saludó la pelirroja a la otra cuando estuvieron frente a frente.

-tienes un mechón levantado-susurró mientras acomodaba un poco el cabello de Rosie-hola, Al-saludó con más suavidad de lo acostumbrado.

Y como no podía articular palabra en ese momento saludó con una mano aparentando tranquilidad.

-¿Qué te pasó en la cara?-señaló.

-hola-venían llegando otras tres chicas con aspecto altivo… poco quedaba de las niñas modestas y tranquilas que Albus había conocido hace unos cuantos años.

-¿Cómo han estado?-preguntó Rosie por cortesía.

-bien, gracias, Weasley-contestó una de las chicas, de cabello negro y corto y ojos bastante oscuros. Ella era Leila Eastwood.

-de nada…-hizo una mueca disimulada.

-¿tú no saludas, Albus?-pregunto otra de las chicas. Cabello castaño claro con bucles y ojos azules. Shirley Rodson.

-Lo siento Ley…-

-Albus, ya no soy una niña… no me llames Ley-Ley-dijo ésta con molestia.

-de acuerdo…-susurró incómodo.

-como sea… vamos tarde. Gwyn, te esperamos en el aula-Fiona Carrigan había sido una chica dulce y tímida, no le gustaba ser el centro de atención en ninguna parte, pero ahora todo había cambiado. Su cabello rubio platinado y sus ojos celestes cristalinos buscaron los de Gwyn antes de dar media vuelta y hacer señas con su mano derecha para que el resto la siguiera.

-olvidas que me mando sola, Fiona-espetó con molestia, Gwyn-creo que deberían ser un poco menos arrogantes… es molesto-les gruñó.

-como sea… Gwinnie, solo apúrate-dijo como respuesta sin siquiera voltear a verla.

-lo siento, no era mi intención-se disculpó luego de ver que las otras tres chicas habían desaparecido entre el ir y venir de los estudiantes.

-no te preocupes, ahora creo con más fuerza que van a terminar muy pero muy mal-Rose acomodó un poco el libro entre sus brazos. Gwyn hizo una mueca.

-aún pienso que puedo salvar esto, pero creo que a ellas no les interesa-se encogió de hombros.

-pero ya no te preocupes por eso… lo que tenga que ser, será-

-eso creo-sonrió-me vas a decir qué te pasó-preguntó a Al.

-el Arbusto Sensitivo me dio un golpe-resumió con tranquilidad.

-¿fuiste brusco con él?-preguntó con media sonrisa.

-no, pero yo estaba molesto-dijo sin importancia.

-entiendo, esa planta es demasiado susceptible a los cambios de ánimo-arregló su bolso sin darse cuenta. Él asintió, había olvidado el hecho de que a ella le encantaban el tema de Herbología… y de cuidado de criaturas mágicas. Ésta última materia le erizaba la piel por un solo motivo, a Hagrid siempre se le ocurría traer animales extraños y a veces peligrosos para sus clases.

Había olvidado muchas cosas en estas últimas vacaciones. De hecho había pasado todo el tiempo aburrido, paseando por las calles de Londres hasta las ocho de la noche, sin encontrar nada interesante, olvidando la existencia de todo el mundo. Había recorrido muchas veces esa parte del mundo muggle y ya se le hacía demasiado monótono. Ni las reprimendas de su madre por llegar tarde para la cena le devolvían la diversión a su vida.

La verdad es que siempre fue muy calmado a comparación de su hermano, no le gustaba meterse en problemas aunque era bastante impulsivo a veces, nunca le atrajeron las bromas (a no ser que se tratara de aniquilar a uno de los pretendientes de su hermana). No sabía cómo describirse realmente.

Era amable, eso lo sabía, a veces era celoso e impulsivo y también algo indiscreto… ¿Cómo describirse? Se supone que debería conocerse, pero parecía que no… cada día pensaba que no era él mismo, que le faltaba algo importante… algo que necesitaba con ansia para completarse. Algo que ansiaba desde hace bastantes semanas.

Su rostro miraba en dirección al fuego que ardía en el pilar. Su respiración se apaciguaba y su nerviosismo había desaparecido, estaba tranquilo aunque escuchaba el borde del acantilado derrumbarse poco a poco. No sentía la claustrofobia que le había producido el lugar las primeras veces que estuvo en él. Quizá se había acostumbrado, algo peligroso ciertamente.

Ya no sentía la curiosidad ni el ansia de llegar a tocar el fuego, en primer lugar ¿para qué necesitaba ir por ella? Podía esperar tranquilamente, observarla nada más hasta que debería moverse o ella misma viniera hacía él, eso era completamente absurdo.

Entonces escuchó pasos, fuertes y claros. Venían hacia él. Sabía que estaba dentro de aquella cámara oculta. Su rostro ladeó hacia un lado para ver la figura de lo que parecía un hombre acercarse lentamente a él. Sintió curiosidad y no temor. Esa persona le daba confianza aunque no sabía quién era.

Se levantó para ir a su encuentro, pero antes de dar un paso o siquiera verle el rostro al hombre…

Sus se abrieron, miró hacia al lado solo para ver las cortinas de su cama. Alzó una mano y las apartó para luego salir de su abrigado lecho.

Aún era temprano, se fijó, el cielo recién comenzaba a clarear. Suspiró. ¿Por qué debía ser él el que terminaba levantándose antes que los demás? El sueño se había ido, no tenía más opción que levantarse y hacer cualquier cosa. Fin de semana… se suponía que debía dormir hasta las diez, no hasta las seis.

Tomó entonces la cadena que le había dado Gwyn y su varita de su mesita de noche, y buscó en el baúl ropa para ponerse ese día. Y se dirigió al baño para darse una larga ducha.

Sus músculos se soltaron lentamente con el contacto del agua caliente y el vapor, tenía la sensación de que había olvidado algo importante en el periodo entre el que se levantó de la cama hasta que abrió el agua de la ducha, pero no sabía exactamente qué era. Bueno, si era algo importante lo sabría y sino… también lo sabría con el pasar de las horas.

Al bajar, lo que encontró fue una fría sala que reproducía sus pasos en una escala amplificada. Se acercó a las ventanas y vio como el sol comenzaba a salir tras las montañas, por fin estaba amaneciendo.

Parpadeó varias veces antes de dirigirse a una butaca. Iba a sentarse cuando notó un diario olvidado con un titular que decía: _**Fuga de Azkaban.**_

Hizo una mueca, una sensación de ahogo llegó a su cuerpo. ¿Por qué? No lo sabía.

**Continuará...**

Esta es la segunda parte, ojalá les guste. Reviews plis!


End file.
